


Love on the table

by vinodedurazno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinodedurazno/pseuds/vinodedurazno
Summary: Jean sees a freckled boy and falls in love with him, but flirting is not an easy task in real life, thanks to heaven playing DnD makes it easier.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	Love on the table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WickedGood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedGood/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays WickedGood!!! C:  
> I love the idea of Jean and Marco meeting in a DnD group (although I never played before) (sorry!!). :-)  
> Still I hope you like it, because drawing it makes me very happy c:


End file.
